


Miserable

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Recovery, Sadness, is this a good comeback?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without her, Dan just felt so empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miserable

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write this for a minute now, but I could never get it right. I finally did, and here it is. This isn't really a reader insert, I really don't know what it is, but I hope you like it. Feedback/comments are appreciated, and don't worry if you think you're being too harsh.

"You can't stay in here forever, it's not good for you." Arin said into the dark room. It smelled horrible, looked horrible, and Dan hasn't been taking care of himself either. There were liquor bottles everywhere, and it reeked of beer. Dan was there, but he wasn't really there. He had probably modeled a perfect place in his head, where everything was alright. When he finally noticed Arin was in the room, he knew he was going to try to get him out of his room. Dan didn't want to leave, in his room, he could forget about all the pain. 

"Dan, you have to get some fresh air. You know, she woul-" Arin started to say, but Dan has interrupted. 

"Please don't say that. It's bad enough I have to sleep in here." Dan whimpered out. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Arin said, taking a seat next to Dan. Dan nodds, and he starts talking. 

"Sometimes I forget she's gone when I wake up, and you don't know how bad it hurts when it dawns on me that she isn't coming back." Dan choked out, the tears already starting to make their way down his face. 

"I just want to go to sleep and never wake up, and I know that's not normal." He said, and he his emotions were starting to take over. 

"My own daughter hasn't seen me in weeks! She probably hates me, I'm such a bad father." Dan continued to cry. Arin and Suzy offered to take her in, because Dan was in no place to take care of a child, he could barley take care of himself. 

 

"I don't even know what to do anymore, I just feel so empty." Dan said, and his cries were turning into hard sobs. 

"It's going to be o-" Arin tries to console him, but Dan interrupts him, again. 

"No it's not! Why is everyone saying that to me? It will never be okay, never!" Dan violently sobbed, and Arin could barley understand what he was saying. 

"Calm down man, just calm down." Arin said cautiously, trying to avoiding say anything that would set him off again. 

"When's the last time you slept?" Arin asked as he noticed the dark circles forming under Dan's eyes. 

"I don't even know, I was tired of waking up to her not being here, so I stopped sleeping all together." He said quietly, well he tried to, his voice was hoarse from crying. 

"Get some sleep, I'll make sure you're alright." Arin told him softly. Dan nodded and got under the covers, and he shut his eyes soon after. 

 

Arin didn't leave the room until he was sure Dan was sleeping, because he needed to call Suzy. 

"Hey, how's it going?" Suzy asked and soon as she answered her phone. 

"He's worse off than I thought, he can barely keep it together. The place is thrashed and he hasn't slept in ages. I'm really worried about him." He says into the phone. 

"What's he doing now?" She asked. 

"I got him to go to sleep. He said he didn't want to sleep because he was tired of waking up and she wasn't here. I tried to tell him it would be okay, and he lashed out and started crying." He replied to her. 

"He's so miserable, it's breaking my h-" He starts to tell her, but screams make their way through the house. 

"I'll call you back!" Arin quickly says, and he hangs up before she says anything. 

 

Dan was sitting up in the bed with his head in his hands when Arin got to his room. His whole body was shaking, and his cries were getting quicker. 

"What happened?" Arin tried to ask him, but he's crying to hard to speak. 

"I-I-I w-want-" Dan tries to say, but his cries take over. Arin pulls Dan close to him in comfort, he didn't like seeing his best friend like this. 

"It's going to be okay, everything's going to be okay." Arin tells him, and this time, he doesn't object.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why my writing is turning so sad lately, and this is just a chip off the block of my sad/dark writing. Now, off to Word Online to dig up some old writing files!


End file.
